


Eyes Burning Like Fire

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wont stop looking at him, so Derek does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Burning Like Fire

 Having another pack encroaching on his territory as the full moon approached was the least of Derek's troubles. Another Alpha? He could handle that. What he couldn't handle was the fact that Stiles always ended up where he told him not to be and he'd told him to stay out of the woods for a few days. The likelihood that he'd find some reason to end up there was high, which was why Derek was making his way over to his house. It wasn't that Stiles got in the way, he was definitely useful, but having two newly turned werewolves to take care of was hard enough. Stiles was a distraction. Derek needed to be able to focus when he was fighting without Stiles' scent drifting into his mind and making him unsteady.

Derek jumped through Stiles' open window and had to bite back a groan. Stiles was facing away from him, fiddling with something on his dresser. Why was he topless? The line of his back curved down deliciously and his jeans were low, too low. He would have bet that he wasn't wearing underwear.

He could smell the moisture in the air along with the strong, fruity smell of body wash. Stiles had just showered and he'd probably pulled on his jeans to make it back to his room. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles jumped and span around.

“Jesus, Derek! I thought you were one of those enemy wolves or something,” he said.

Derek swallowed. He couldn't look at Stiles like this. His hips... the kid might as well have been naked.

“You know, when people shower at night, they don't usually get dressed after,” he said. “Going somewhere?”

“Uh... Well it's not the full moon tonight and you never told me to stay in completely,” Stiles said.

Derek knew that Stiles always found a way to end up where he shouldn't be. The best way to keep him away from the woods would to stop him going out completely.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I was going to see Scott...” Stiles replied.

“Call him. I need you to stay in,” Derek said, realising a little too late that he'd said _need_ , that he needed him to stay, that he didn't just tell him not to go.

“What? Why?”

“The pack is closer. I don't know if it'll be safe out there tonight.”

“Right, I get it. I get it, stay out of the way, Stiles.”

Derek didn't have to explain, he couldn't.

“Just stay put.”

“Fine.”

Stiles sat down on his bed, still shirtless and Derek resisted the urge to pounce on it with him. He didn't pounce, that's not who he was. He had self control. He left quickly, before Stiles could say anything else.

 

*

 

Pack meetings could be difficult. Derek had expected the neighbouring pack to make their move on the full moon but they hadn't, so now, a week later, he was explaining the situation to everyone. Scott seemed to have an even harder time focusing than Stiles and Jackson flat out didn't care, until Derek emphasised that it was for the good of the pack. Lydia and Allison, on the other hand, listened and asked questions in all of the right places. Derek though that maybe they'd make better Betas than the boys, but that wasn't the point. Teenagers were just hard to work with. He felt like the teacher of everyone's least favourite subject. As soon as he'd finished and had told them all they could leave, they bundled out of the door, everyone except Stiles.

“I, uh, thought I'd give you a hand with the tidying up,” Stiles said, motioning to the snacks left behind by Scott and the half empty cups of coffee on the table.

Derek nodded and turned away, trying to ignore the way his scent seemed to dance in front of his nostrils.

“What's up with you?” Stiles asked after a few minutes.

Derek shrugged, not wanting to give him a reason to stay any longer then he was going to.

“No, man, really, what's up?” he asked again.

He placed a hand on Derek's bicep, a non verbal _you can trust me_. It was too much, though. Derek really needed to work on his self control because Stiles's touch was like electricity, the warmth ricocheting through his bones. In a flash, he had Stiles pinned against the wall, fear oozing from every pore of the younger man's body. A second passed as they just looked at each other and then the fear was quickly overpowered by a new scent, one much sweeter, one that Derek had been desperate to keep at bay himself (even though he knew his Betas probably didn't know how to recognise it yet). Stiles' arousal was thick in the air, as surprising as it was unmistakable.

Stiles broke eye contact, just for a second, his eyes flicking down to Derek's lips as he licked his own. That was a clear enough signal for Derek. As Stiles' eyes returned to his, he kissed him, deep, hungry, not even trying to hide how desperate he was.

He felt Stiles groan against him and he knew he should stop, knew he should hold back before he ruined everything but he really couldn't. Stiles shifted beneath him and he felt his erection pressing into him. It was too much and the last bit of control that he had snapped. He ran his hands down, letting his fingers close around the bulge in Stiles' jeans, coaxing a gasp from him as he kissed him again.

Derek fought to keep the wolf at bay as Stiles rocked into his hand. He could feel the battle inside his head, the wolf's desire to bury himself inside Stiles fighting with his own need to make the younger man feel good. Stiles whined, actually whined and the wolf nearly took over but he bit it back, only letting out a small growl.

He unzipped Stiles' jeans and slid his hand into his underwear, curled his fingers around his cock and began to jerk him roughly as he let his teeth scrape against his lower lip. Stiles thrust up into his hand, squirming and panting beneath him. It was the first time he'd managed to not babble uncontrollably but Derek thought he was probably in shock.

He dropped his head, running his tongue along the soft, freckled skin of Stiles' neck, listening to his racing heartbeat, tasting the salt on his skin. Derek wanted to fuck him, wanted to pound into him and make him scream in pleasure but no, no, he had to hold back and focus. He didn't think he'd heard anything as delicious as the sounds Stiles was making. He didn't ever want them to stop, but then they got harsher, breathier and he knew Stiles was close to coming.

Derek almost stopped, he wanted to draw it out, but he knew he couldn't do that. He just wanted to keep Stiles on the edge for as long as he could, wanted to hear him beg, but instead, he kept stroking and nipped the skin just beneath Stiles' ear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles began to pant, twitching slightly.

It only took six more seconds and then he was coming, breathing his name obscenely and Derek almost changed his mind about holding back.

 

*

 

Derek had sensed a change in atmosphere in the pack. None of them seemed to be worried about the other pack, as if they didn't realise it was such a big deal. It was as if they were all used to the idea of being part of something, as if the novelty had worn off. That was why he'd called another pack meeting only three days after the last one.

He hadn't seen Stiles since he'd helped him clean himself up. Stiles had driven himself home and they hadn't spoken about it. During the meeting, though, Derek couldn't focus properly, not when he could feel Stiles' eyes burning into him. He finished explaining the situation and dismissed everyone, like usual. They left quickly, it was still early and they all had plans. All except for Stiles, but Derek wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

He couldn't let anything happen, he couldn't control himself around Stiles. He didn't even know what Stiles wanted. Sure, the rushed hand job seemed to be good for him, but he was a teenage boy, he wasn't exactly going to turn that down.

“Uh...” Stiles said, somehow lost for words.

“Look, you can't do this. We can't do this,” Derek said quickly.

“What?” Stiles looked confused but Derek had to get him to leave. They weren't doing this.

“I just... can't. I can't and you have to stop looking at me like that. Especially when everyone else is around. Jackson and Scott might not have worked out scents yet, but Lydia and Allison aren't stupid. You can't just watch me,” he said.

“I can't... what? Derek, look at you. How do you expect me to keep my eyes off of you?” Stiles asked.

Derek didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't expected Stiles to argue.

Maybe he could stop Stiles from looking at him. He knew Stiles would look fucking perfect blindfolded and begging him.

“How are you going to do that?” Stiles asked, frowning.

What? Oh shit, he'd threatened to make him stop watching him. Out loud. Derek shook his head. Stiles was going to leave and everything was going to go back to normal.

“Tell me,” Stiles said with a smirk. “What did you have in mind?”

Derek swallowed, nostrils flaring as he tried to fight the urge to drag Stiles upstairs to his bed.

“Look, you just need to go, okay?”

“No. I'm not going until you tell me. What was it, you want to blindfold me? I wouldn't put it past you.”

Derek thought he was being sarcastic but you could never really tell with Stiles. It seemed that their little encounter had made him bolder but he'd always been one for pushing the boundaries, even if he did it a little awkwardly.

“Why, you think you could handle that?” he asked, his voice barely more than a growl. He saw Stiles raise his eyebrows, just a fraction of an inch but then he nodded.

Derek grinned. Stiles was being cocky and he wanted to teach him a lesson. He wanted to show him just what he was getting into and why he shouldn't even be thinking about it. He wanted to hear him beg, make him shudder, smell the arousal flowing through his veins again.

Derek was going to go insane.

He grabbed hold of Stiles' wrist and pulled him out of the room. The two of them walked up the stairs, Stiles stumbling, trying to keep up. Derek was almost done with the renovations to the house. He'd started with the rooms he used the most and his bedroom had been finished a long time ago. He kicked the door open as they got to it and pushed Stiles down onto the bed without even thinking.

Stiles grinned as Derek pulled his shirt off and dropped it onto the bed beside him. He crawled onto the mattress, between Stiles' knees and kissed him roughly before picking the shirt back up again. It was old, cheap, he wouldn't miss it. The fabric tore easily between his teeth. He saw Stiles frown in confusion as he tore a wide strip of the grey cotton and folded it in half to make a long, doubled up piece of fabric, a makeshift blindfold.

“Lift your head up,” he said quietly and Stiles did so.

He pressed the fabric against his eyes and pulled it tight behind his head, knotting it quickly. He knew he should ask Stiles if he was really okay with this, but he didn't need to. He could hear his pulse, see the deep heave of his chest. His erection was obvious through his jeans and Derek couldn't stop himself from running his hand along it.

Derek bent down over him, pressing his lips to his neck. He felt Stiles flinch, shocked at the touch. He couldn't see, didn't know what Derek was going to do next. The power, the control, it made Derek's wolf rear its head but he pushed it down, focused on what he was doing. He bit Stiles' neck gently, careful not to break the skin before pulling away completely. He pushed his t shirt up and ran a finger lightly over Stiles' stomach.

Stiles squirmed at every touch, whimpering and breathing hard. Derek unzipped him, pushing his jeans down to his knees. His underwear was tented, pre come seeping into the fabric and Derek couldn't stop himself. He pressed his face into Stiles' crotch, nuzzling at his erection before pulling his underwear down to join his jeans. Stiles groaned loudly as he licked around the tip of his cock, tasting him and sucking him into his mouth. It wasn't the way he'd pictured it, it was always Stiles' perfect lips on his cock, not this way around but he was irresistible. His gasps were coming faster, louder and words were starting to form on his lips.

“Please...” Stiles breathed. “Oh god, fuck, fuck me...”

Derek nearly choked. He pulled back and looked at Stiles.

“What?”

“I don't... fuck... don't stop, just please, fuck, I want you,” Stiles breathed.

Derek didn't know if he could, Stiles wasn't thinking straight. All he knew was that he wanted to hear him beg like that again, never wanted it to stop.

“Not yet. Not tonight,” he said. “Have you ever had anyone fuck you before?”

“No...” Stiles said quietly.

Good. Mine.

“Okay well, maybe we should get you ready, get you used to it” he said.

Without warning, Derek dropped down between Stiles' legs and pulled him open, pressing his tongue inside him. Stiles groaned and pushed down onto him, his hands scrabbling in the sheets. Derek worked his tongue deeper, flicking it against the tight muscle before coming up for air.

Normally, he wanted to make Stiles shut up but now he couldn't get enough of his noises. He bit his inner thigh as hard as he could without breaking the skin and Stiles gasped loudly. He moved back down, licking and sucking against his hole, delighting in the way it made him shudder. He felt movement above him and looked up to find Stiles' hand on his cock. He reached up and pulled his hand away.

“Nnngh, please, please,” Stiles panted, hips bucking up at the loss of contact.

If that was what he wanted...

“Okay, fine, but you can't stop,” Derek said with a grin.

“Okay,” Stiles breathed.

“I don't want you to come yet, though, either,” Derek said before plunging his tongue back into him.

Stiles pushed down onto him, his breathing deeper, expletives pouring from his lips. Derek recognised his sounds, he was close again, so he pulled away. He kept his eyes on Stiles as he pressed a finger into him.

“Fuck!” Stiles shouted as Derek crooked his finger inside of him.

Stiles' hand was a blur, hips hips thrusting into it and Derek thought he needed a reminder.

“You remember what I said about you not coming yet?” he asked. “I like seeing you like this.”

“Y-Yeah,” Stiles breathed. “When can I?”

“Not yet.”

He watched for a few more seconds and then slowly moved his finger inside of him, tracing a circular pattern.

“Oh fuck... Derek, I can't... I'm going to...”

“No,” Derek growled in response and Stiles dropped his hand from his cock.

“I think I told you not to stop, either.”

“What? But I can't, I wont be able to stop,” Stiles said, his voice cracking slightly.

“You can,” Derek said, his voice deep but soft as he pulled Stiles' hand back to his leaking cock.

Stiles curled his fingers around it again, loosely, stroking it slowly. It wasn't right but Derek was amazed at how much it still made him twitch.

“I want you to do it properly,” Derek said as Stiles drew his lip up between his teeth.

“I... can't...”

“Of course you can. I need to see it, hear it,” Derek said, without thinking.

Stiles sped up, just a little, but the noises he began to make were obscene. He tensed up, all over, his toes scrunching up with the effort to hold back his orgasm. Derek could feel his own neglected erection pressing against the denim of his jeans but he'd have time for that later. He needed to drink in every second of this, every little detail of Stiles.

“Derek, please let me come, I'll do anything,” Stiles whimpered.

“I know you will,” Derek growled.

He watched as Stiles thrashed beneath him. He wanted to draw this out forever but he refused to let the wolf take over. As much as he wanted to hear those noises, he wanted to see him come.

“Okay,” he said quietly. “You can.”

“Oh, god, thank you,” Stiles groaned as he arched off of the bed, coming all over his stomach.

It was the most perfect thing Derek had ever seen and he kissed Stiles hard as he gasped for air.

It was as if Stiles' need had made him oblivious to his own. Suddenly, Derek was clawing at the zip of his jeans, pulling them down roughly and jerking his cock over the still blind-folded Stiles. He wouldn't need much, not after that. He took a deep breath, feeling the pressure build inside of him.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked as he reached up to remove the blindfold.

“Don't,” Derek growled, a warning.

He looked so perfect like that, still breathing heavily. He could hear his racing pulse as he squeezed tighter, thrusting into his fist. That was all he needed before he was coming onto Stiles, making him gasp in shock as it splattered onto him, marking him.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles said and Derek kissed him again.

He could smell himself all over him, knew that the others would be able to, too.

Knew that if the other pack ever did come closer, they wouldn't dare touch him, wouldn't dare mess with an Alpha's mate.

He reached down and pulled the blindfold off of Stiles. His eyes were wide, surprised, but he was smiling. That ridiculous grin of his that made Derek want to nuzzle into him and make him his.

“Told you I could handle it,” he said quietly.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek said, but he didn't mean it.

 


End file.
